


Be the Adult for your Bat Dad

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Nara Shikako - Freeform, kako tries to be a good family member, she may or may not kill the joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Shikako Nara is now Madeline Johnson-Wayne. Dressing up in fancy costumes isn't exactly her idea of a nice time, but this guy with a bat obsession clearly needs an Adult.So remember that one time I rambled my way through a batmanxDOS crossover fic? Well here it is in a lovely AO3 format.





	1. Part 1: The Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/102/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151135013

"Dad," Shikako says, keeping her voice very calm. "I don't think this is a healthy coping mechanism."

"What are you talking about Maddie?" Bruce Wayne says into his coffee, eyes fixed on his morning paper.

"I'm talking about your night time activities, Dad."

"Yes, well. Perhaps I _should_ ease down the drinking. You're absolutely right."

Shikako, now Madeline Johnson-Wayne, holds up a newspaper with the words **BATMAN: GOTHAM'S DARK KNIGHT** seared across in bold letters.

"Therapy is a perfectly viable avenue of grieving."

"Oh Maddie, I'm perfectly fine."

Shikako shakes the newspaper.

"Why are you holding that up?" Mr. Wayne says, jaw tightening.

She raises a brow. "If you'd like, I can do the research for you and recommend some professionals. Survivors guilt is a perfectly normal and valid reaction to the things that have happened in your life, but your methods of coping leave much to be desired."

"Oh, you think _I'm_ the Batman? Maddie, I can barely run a mile." He laughs, low and fake. "You think I'm some lunatic that runs around dressed as a bat?"

"Recognising a problem is the first step to resolving it, I'm very proud of you Bruce. Now, there's a woman called Natalie Sanchez who's _very_ private-"

* * *

 

_AU where Shikako gets adopted a year before Dick Grayson. She was probably gonna be a Robin if she hadn't held that intervention. She becomes Robin anyway because dang, that therapy came a bit too late for him to give up the hero gig._


	2. Part 2: When you meet the co-worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman comes to town and tries his hand at recon work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/102/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151136578

She was on a stakeout, taking notes on the activities that she would then send to the authorities. If they failed to act, well...

"So, you're the famous Robin," Superman said jovially, floating down.

The man in bright red and blue was _not. Helping._

 _"Yup,"_ She hissed. "That's me, now get down."

He crouched down next to her, smiling indulgently. The man _fiddled with his fingers_ for a little while, before asking her in an oh so casual way. "So. What made you choose the name Robin?"

Oh god, he wants to _talk._

"Felt right"

Can't have Batman without Robin, right?

"That's good, that's good... So how old are you?"

"Not legal. Not interested. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

Superman started choking and waving his arms around.

"WHAT? No! No way! That's not what I meant! Did you think that's what I meant? Because it isn't."

"Mhm"

"I meant that you're too young to be doing this!"

"Aww, thanks."

Then the idiot jumped up.

"What if you get hurt? This is a really dangerous job young lady, and you should at least _wait_ before you-"

_Bang_

_"Oh shit, it's Superman! What's he doing in Gotham?"_

_"Who cares, we gotta get outta here."_

"Thank you for your assistance." Shikako bit out before swinging down to _try_ and finish the job.

"Hey wait! Let me help! They have _machine guns._ "

\-------------

"... So, Robin. Very sorry about our first meeting. But it's been a while and-"

"It's been three weeks."

"Yes, a while. And you seem capable and stubborn so we thought maybe you should just have more support! You _and_ Batman."

"Go on."

"We'd prefer to tell him this directly, or maybe to you both at once, but he seems rather... unsociable."

"..."

"Right, sorry. Not the best way to open. So Robin, how do you and Batman feel about joining the Justice League?"

"One major team up, and a few days later and we have a league?"

"Well..."

"We accept."

\-------

Dialogue spamming. It's fast and fun, good for building ideas.

Basically, Shikako is eight. Like Dick Grayson when he was a kid. She plays it off as her just being small to the rest of the league and pretends she's a few years older.

It has been _so_ many lifetimes since she's found people so concerned about child soldiers. And despite how frustrated she is about their coddling, she _appreciates_ how much they care. Superman is constantly having heart attacks because of her. She just dives in and he's chasing after her like, 'I'm bulletproof! I'm basically everything proof! Let me help! I'm sorry I insulted you again! It was an accident'. Because it's funny.

Batman is, well. Let's just say having Shikako as his first Robin didn't do the other Robins any favours. Well, she does, but he has _expectations._ Totally unrealistic expectations of their maturity, risk assessment, and decision making. Shikako has many interventions.

Also, a fair amount of Shikako's exasperation comes from everyone's costumes. She's so happy she has a poker face. And the _gimmicks._ She has seen some shit.

   
  
\- Discussion from the Thread -

  * **Ashen Author** **  
** Unorganized that is an awesome idea.  
Would she still call herself Robin? I head cannon that she would call herself (well actually I head cannon Songbird in honor of kidnapped-by-Root Shikako, but that's confusing so I will settle for) something like Cormorant or Frigatidae. Both look cool and have cool names, and Blue bird, or whatever, isn't unique enough for her (there are so many bird-themed heroes).  
And Shikako under the Batman would be scary, because assuming she died in DoS at any time in her twenties or later I would totally believe that she was capable of out-stealthing the Batman. With a lifetime of ninja training (even if she has to get used to no chakra she trained for that in her old life too) and being a Nara is super comfortable in the shadows and practices Cat's Foot obsessively… yeah, she could totally beat Batman in stealth more than half the time if she tried.  
Though I wonder how her willingness to kill (after a lifetime as a soldier she'd have to be a hero) would pan out in some of the situations.
    * **Reply from Unorganized_Shelf:** **  
** I just put Robin there because I thought she might keep the name for nostalgia. _Everyone_ knows about Batman. I thought about using Talon or Raven instead, but they ring kinda weird. Batman and Talon give a different vibe to Batman and Robin. Batman and Raven is a bit odd too. But if you can think up a good name, I'm so up for it!



 

  * **Unorganized_Shelf  
Shikako would kill the Joker for Jason.   
There would be fallout. _If_ anyone found out she did it on purpose.**



 

    * **Fell’s Apprentice**  
You mean if anyone found out she did it in the first place  

  * **Unorganized_Shelf** **  
** I realise that I set this a year before Dick was adopted, but I think maybe two or three would be better actually. Because that way Dick has even more expectations to live up to! Happy days!  

  * **Unorganized_Shelf** **  
** Tim would probably adore BOTH Dick and Maddie, but Maddie more so, because original sidekick, yo. So she's Robin until Dick comes along, and she passes it to him and she gets a new name? Or maybe she has a different name and Dick picks it out on his own. Both are good.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashen Author  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2251479/Ashen-Author
> 
> Fell's Apprentice  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3729389/Fell-s-Apprentice


	3. Part 3: The Dad that later becomes the Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramblings that somehow came together to make a backstory. What a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/103/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151143986

**Unorganized Shelf**

So I was thinking that Maddie could be like another caretaker to Bruce. Not like Alfred, the loving parent-figure, enabler that he is. I was talking more like a friend, stealth teacher. and by stealth teacher I mean she kinda acts like his teacher without him knowing. Because I mean, stealth, moving in darkness? She's got all that down pat. The Batman has to catch up to  _ her. _

She'll nag him to do functional human things like sleep, eat and drink water. She is a hypocrite and Bruce does it right back to her when he realises this. He likes to feel like he's a responsible adult.

Alfred is the real adult. Shikako feels so insulted over the whole bedtime thing, bless Alfred's patient heart.

He made a car and let Maddie name it. She instantly shouted "BATMOBILE", and afterwards he named everything after bats (to a ridiculous degree) because he thinks she likes it. Nope, the reason she smiles whenever he names something a "Bat---" is because she thinks  _ he  _ likes naming them bat things. It's a happy communication issue.

The Justice League think they're both just really into bats.

The first time Bruce says "I am the night", to a bunch of villains no less, Shikako snorts. Loudly. On the way home there's a tense silence until she cracks up. She really can't understand how Bruce can say the things he does with a straight face.

Aaaaannnnndddd!

What is the tragic backstory that prompts Bruce to adopt her? This is gonna have to be a collaborative effort tbh guys, help me out.

So, hmm. It's gonna have to be a murder if Bruce is gonna adopt her. And he has to be there during the event.

Maybe a stabbing? In the shadows? And for a little while she feels kind of  _ betrayed  _ by the shadows, they're supposed to be her ally, her solace; but this time they worked against her. Something like that?

 

  * **Voldecourt**  
Maybe Maddie's tragic backstory could have something to do with her biological father being awful, or else not knowing him. Hence why she's calling Bruce dad not too long after her adoption?
    * **Unorganized Shelf**  
Hmm, awful dad's are a bit cliche in comics, but you do have a good point about her calling him Dad really quickly. Maybe absent/dead father? I was going more for her trying to establish _emotions_ between them. I could totally see her using that as an excuse tho.
    * **Unorganized Shelf**  
Maybe her parents/parent got killed by one of Batman's villains and he feels responsible?
  * **The Real Chys Lattes**  
Her dad is a generic villain, Bruce saved her. She forever tries to reform said generic villain father every time they clash ways-
    * ScarletLilyz  
Potential plot twist?: The generic villain father is trying to bond with his daughter over superhero vs villain fights. Really, he's just a silly guy who wasn't the best dad. I don't know the whole backstory, but I like to think that it was some sort of thing that got out of hand and Maddie got picked up by Batman. Her father thinks that Batman would be a way better dad for his daughter than him, and she has a permanent roof over her head now. It's not so bad, he can still do the villain thing and make explosives (He loves explosives, it's a passion..which wasn't a good thing. He wasn't there.....). He can still see his daughter from a distance and get's to see how much stronger she gets with every encounter. His daughter is going to survive, dammit. Even if he is the bad guy. (Because there are much worse bad guys out there than him. Which, _oh god._ Did she meet the joker?)  
Didn't mean to ramble there. Woops. It's just that the generic villain dad sounded like a silly guy who still cares for his daughter.  
It also sounded like Shikako still cared for her dad enough to not arrest him and to try and bring him to the good side.  




 

* * *

 

Yes.

\----------

"Just stay still honey, this won't hurt even a little bit. Daddy's in a little bit of a pickle, and you're going to help me get out of it."

"Bernie, there really are better ways of solving your problems," Shikako says dryly as she sways upside down, in an abandoned factory no less. The rope Bernie was using was chafing her ankle.

"Of course not,  _honey._ Now listen to your father."

"I mean, I don't actually know what your problem  _is,_ " Probably money, knowing this man's tendencies. Maybe some elaborate scenario he's acting out due to his narcissistic personality. "But I have to say, there can't be many ideas worse than this."

"Oh, honey, honey, honey..."

"Excellent reasoning. Does this whole debacle have anything to do with that get-rich-quick deal you were talking about two weeks ago? That I told you not to do?"

She could see him floundering a bit. He was so pathetic she almost felt sorry for him. Glancing at her ankles, she concluded that escaping shouldn't be too hard. She might even do it before the poor man gets himself charged for anything.

"That doesn't matter!" Bernie says, turning back to face her with a flourish of his ridiculous cape.

"Uhuh. And the... Costume?"

He preened for a moment, "You will have noticed that we have been eating better lately, That's because  _I_ have been going out to put food on the table... As the BURN-EN-ATOR!" He roared, striking a pose to show off his rather disgusting display of fluro.

They stay like that for a few minutes; her swaying, him posing, she felt like they had a real connection. Yup, a real connection with his dollar store mask held on by elastic string.

"So what is your plan, anyway?" She asks as she palms the razor she keeps in her braid.

If she drops this one, she has more. Many more.

"I'm going to tell Bruce Wayne that if he doesn't pay me ten million dollars by 3am, I'll kill you!" He said jovially. He seemed to consider what he said for a moment. "Not that I really would, so don't struggle. Or try to get away. You trust Daddy, right? Just help him make some money, okay?"

"That is a spectacular plan, never heard anything like it," She said, watching the man's face brighten. "How are you going to tell him?"

"Oh, well. Um-"

"Do you have his phone number or something? Gee Bernie, never knew you were rubbing elbows with the big boys like that."

He didn't seem to realise she was being sarcastic. Maybe going to prison would do him some good.

"How about you call the police, make them forward your demands?" She suggests. Their involvement could hardly make things worse.

"But, but I have the broadcasting equipment!" He said childishly, fiddling with his yellow garden gloves. "I was gonna broadcast it to the city."

"You were gonna- the city.." She exhales, suddenly very tired of this whole scenario and caring very little about the man's future.

"We can get Ice Cream after," Bernie promises.

"That makes this whole situation just that much better Bernie."

She tried very hard not to listen to the man's speech, she could only take so much second-hand embarrassment. When it became clear that he was utterly engrossed with the camera, she hefted herself up and started cutting the rope.

Honestly, it was just one thing after another with this man.

When another man dressed up in a cape came crashing through the skylight, she knew it just wasn't her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScarletLilyz  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4942722/ScarletLilyz
> 
> The Real Chys Lattes  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3747849/The-Real-Chys-Lattes
> 
> Voldecourt  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1713740/Voldecourt


	4. Part 4: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/103/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151145757

Crack aside, this has been sitting with me for a while.

* * *

When Dick moved out, she'd wondered whether she should leave too. It was time to 'leave the nest', as Dick had put it. She'd brought it up tentatively with Bruce. The pale look on his face made her mouth click shut.

She didn't leave.

(Instead she made popcorn and she made him watch movies with her.)

It was for the best, really. Bruce wouldn't be able to handle all his future kids without her.

Jason was the third Robin. He should have been the second. She remembers that he struggled under the shadow of one, and her shadows have always been darker. He'd been a good boy, and would have grown into a good man. The kid grew up on the  _streets_  and he practically pounced on the chance to be a hero. He always got back up, more eager than before.

He'd liked hugs, once he knew you wouldn't hurt him. Bread, too. The kid liked bread a whole lot. Blanket forts and sleepovers and even her 'weird foreign food' that he ate just because she made it.

When he died, she'd felt a lot of things.

They can't even compare to what she feels now that he's back.

"He killed me, Maddie!" Jason screams, standing over a cackling Joker. "He killed me, and Batman let him live!  _You_ let him live."

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. That she  _tried_ but Bruce found her before she could finish the job. That the League had kept her under guard until they had felt she was over her 'mourning period' and was 'able to make proper judgements'. That they hadn't blamed her but they had  _judged her,_ and she had  _burned_ every time this mad excuse for a man had broken out and killed more people.

She wanted to tell him that she hadn't been allowed on a Joker related case in years because of what he had done to Jason.

"I tried," She managed to rasp out.

"Well you  **didn't try HARD ENOUGH**."

Jason was crying.

No no no no nonononononononononononononono __

She has to fix this. Because he's _back_ and now everything can get  _better_ for  _ **real**  and they don't have to be quiet at dinner anymore and they'll all watch movies together and-_

"Did you tell Bruce that he'd be here," Is what comes out.

"Ohohohooooooo, what's this I hear? The Bat's name is Bru- urrchgg"

Shikako wasn't sure if she'd broken his nose or his jaw. She didn't care, but she did dig her heel deeper into the Joker's face.

"Jason, did you tell Bruce that the Joker would be here?"

"N-no... I wanted t-to ask you, before I asked him...."

"Good. That's good, Jason."

Slowly, she raised her hands to his face, wiping the tears off his blotchy face. Jason had always been an ugly crier.

She felt something bite her foot, so she quickly stamped again. The wet gurgle that came after was very satisfying.

"Does he know that you're back, Jason?" She asks softly.

Jason is staring at what's left of the Joker's face. "No..."

"That's okay, too." She takes a deep shuddering breath. "We're gonna go back home, Jason. And we're gonna tell Bruce that you're back and we'll eat popcorn and watch movies, and you can eat all the bread you want. We'll make a blanket fort and we'll  _all_ sleep in it, even Bruce. Okay?"

Jason lifts his face slowly, and she see's _(like she's always seen)_ just how _young_ he is.

"Maddie?" He asks, small and lost.

"It's going to be okay, Jason."

The Joker hacks out a laugh, all throat and gurgle.

She stares down at the Joker, Jason's face still in her hands.

"It's gonna be okay."

She's been waiting so _long_ for this.

* * *

Later, when they're surrounded by blankets and bread crumbs, Jason curls up into her side. Bruce had fallen asleep a few hours ago, the rush of emotions sending him into a deeper sleep than he's had in years.

Jason shakes and Shikako holds him as tight as she dares. She feels the hot, wet streaks slide down his face and his lips wobble as he whispers:

"Thank you"

* * *

 

When they find out the Joker was missing, it took the League a few days to ask her. She feels like those few days were more out of politeness than any belief of her innocence.

They ask her, politely, and she denies any knowledge.

Then the Martian asks her, politely, with his mind.

She denies any knowledge.


	5. Part 5: Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/103/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151146214

  * **donahermurphy**  
I love this. ...Why am I picturing some A** resurrecting the Joker with magic? Like, Ra. Just to see what Batman will do.  
  

  * **donahermurphy  
** Batman cites conflict of interest, and doesn't join into any investigation of Maddie. (He also lets the League into his investigation of the Joker's death, and that's how Superman knows, that Bruce knows, it IS Maddie. In any "normal" investigation, Bruce would have kept a clawlike grip on his own investigation into the Joker's death. Even if he himself was a suspect.)



* * *

 

It'd probably go a little something like this

\---------

"How do you feel, Brucie! Knowing that Daddy's little girl is a  **murderer!** " The Joker taunted, his voice echoing throughout the scene.

"I don't remember murdering anyone. Jason, do you remember me murdering anyone?" Shikako asked seriously.

"No, no I don't remember anything like that."

"And it sounds like something you would remember, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

At this moment, Tim, bless his heart, chose to pipe in, "Y-Yeah! And Maddie got questioned by The Martian! She couldn't have lied to him!"

"An excellent point, Tim. Thank you for bringing logic to this conversation." Shikako nodded enthusiastically, going over to pat the star-struck boy on the head.

Bruce still looked rather undecided.

"Bruce, are you seriously considering believing  _him_ over  _us?_ " Jason said incredulously.

Incredible acting, extra bread for him. Shikako was so proud.

"You know what, when you put it that way it does sound quite stupid." Bruce admitted.

\----------

Obviously not word for word. But ya know. This is the gist of it.

* * *

  * **Unorganized Shelf**  
BATMAN KNOWS IS ALSO GOOD DONA  
  
I kinda feel like Shikako would feel like she has to protect Bruce? Like, in life, in general. She respects his decision to never kill. She does everything she can to accommodate that. That doesn't mean she's taken that same vow. But that vow also kinda reminds her of Naruto?? Anyway, I'm trying to say in a roundabout way, that she would think of Bruce as something of a son-parent-friend. That she protects and wants to nurture.  
  
The Robin's are just her sons.  
  
So Bruce protecting her back does good things for me.  
  

  * **donahermurphy**  
Awesome! Yeah, I figure Batman definitely doesn't have the slightest shred of proof- but Bruce knows. Even if the method of killing was wrong. His daughter would have killed Joker, but she would have been surgical and precise and efficient. And she probably would have cremated or otherwise disintegrated the body, just to be safe from clones or resurrectionists or something. Beating the Joker to death- no. (No unless the confrontation was unplanned, perhaps because the JOKER had started something, and she'd had to fight BEFORE going in for the kill. But there's no proof of that. Batman doesn't come to conclusions without some shred of evidence. No typical signs of guilt- and the first Robin still can't hide when she feels guilty about something. She really can't.) [Bruce knows: When his daughter is calmly certain she is 100% in the right about something, she doesn't feel a shred of guilt. There's nothing there to hide.]



* * *

 

@mac, yeah, half the joke for me is that she really ain't got a leg to stand on with the whole therapy thing. But hey, at least  _she_ didn't decide to dress up as a bat to deal with her loved one's deaths. ~~She very carefully does not think about this line of reasoning once she has her own suit.~~

@dona, I think she probably would have made sure no one found the body. Somehow. And there are so many handwavey resurrections in comics that a body really isn't necessary anyway. But omg, I love that tension you're bringing up where Batman can't prove it, but Bruce just  _knows._ He's lived with her for years, she's been a pillar of support for all of them or so long, he knows how she works.

\-------

He knows she would do it, given half the chance. There was a  _reason_ he hadn't let her near the Joker for so long. He couldn't let her do that to herself. She was so sad, she was so  _angry;_ and he couldn't blame her. Not for this.

With Jason back she would have had so much more reason to do it, too.

Jason had been very clingy, practically gluing himself to Maddie's side, basking in every bit of affection that she's more than happy to give. He'd snapped at Tim whenever he came over, trying to introduce himself to one of his heroes. Maddie smoothed it over, getting them to talk to each other, it was hard going, but it happened eventually.

At first, he'd put it down to him being glad to be back. Jason had always adored Maddie.

But if Jason had asked her to do it-

No. He'd never do that.

~~Would he?~~

Or if Maddie had done it  _for_ him, without prompting, as some kind of  _gift_ then-

No. No. Not Maddie. She wouldn't do that. Not the Maddie that went  _so far_ to make sure he never had to kill anyone, even when she was in so much  _pain._

He waited out the investigation. When The Martian asked her if she knew anything about the death of the Joker, he watched her eyes glaze over with the compulsion over the Batcomputer's screen.

"I have no knowledge of the Joker's disappearance," She says dreamily.

It should calm him, assure him. But he's the world's greatest detective, and it doesn't. Not really.

When she comes home, she makes a blanket fort again. She crams pumpkin bread into Jason's mouth and beckons Tim closer. Dick shows up soon after, and start spilling milk from his cereal on the sheets.

They try to coax him over too. He smiles, but he says no. He's happy just watching them.

Then they dogpile him and don't give him much of a choice.

~~He thinks Madeline killed the Joker.~~

~~He knows Madeline killed the Joker.~~

He just wonders whether it matters.

\--------

well that turned into a thing. Anyway, keep it coming dona i love tension so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donahermurphy  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/973954/donahermurphy

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how or why you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine 
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/102/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#151135013


End file.
